Treatment for common back ailments, including slipped or herniated disc, generally includes a lengthy period of immobilization in a firm bed. If adhered to, the treatment can be effective but is difficult to carry through. As result of the extreme inconvenience and boredom of horizontal immobilization, patients will often ignore the advice of their physicians and get out of bed for meals and diversions. Such activities with upper body weight on a damaged disc, especially as the spine bends or twists, may result in slowed healing or further damage. On the other hand, days or weeks of total bed rest may cause supportive back muscles to loose strength. Lack of fitness of back muscles can be a predisposing factor to back ailments.
The subject invention provides a valuable adjunct to bed rest in the treatment of disc injury and other back ailments. With the device, a patient can sit upright while in accurately controlled spinal traction. The device also allows the patent to strengthen and tone back muscles while maintaining back symmetry. Further, the patient's arms and hands can be free for using eating utensils, writing, or playing board games while in treatment.